1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 3, on a conventional motherboard 1, a first memory slot 6 and a second memory slot 8, which make up dual-channel memories, are located on a top layer 2 of the motherboard 1. The memory slots 6 and 8 are horizontal slots to reduce the thickness of the motherboard 1 with two memories plugged into the memory slots 6 and 8. However, the memories projects from the motherboard and increases the height occupied by the motherboard 1. In addition, the first memory slot 6 and the second memory slot 8 are set on a side of a memory controller 5. As a result, a distance between the first memory slot 6 and the memory controller 5 is different from a distance between the second memory slot 8 and the memory controller 5. Therefore, the traces between the memory slots 6 and 8 and the memory controller 5 need to be designed at different lengths and according to different rules, making the design process overly-complex.